1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing pointing device input adjustment program, an input adjustment apparatus and an input adjustment method. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing pointing device input adjustment program, an input adjustment apparatus and an input adjustment method, which adjust an input signal from a pointing device such as a touch pad.
2. Description of The Related Art
One example of related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 6-161646 [G06F 3/03, G06F 3/033] (document 1) laid-open on Jun. 10, 1994. According to document 1, when the user touches the operating surface of the touch panel with his/her finger, the touch panel outputs a signal of coordinates of a touch position. Also, when the user moves the finger over the touch panel without lifting it off the operating surface, the amount of movement of the coordinate signal output from the touch panel is calculated. This allows the movement of the cursor to be controlled.
Another example of related art is disclosed in the brochure of WO1/027868 internationally publicized on Apr. 19, 2001 (document 2). According to document 2, for example, a capacitance-type transparent touch pad is provided on the display of an LCD or CRT screen in such a manner as to perform an operation while watching the display.
Meanwhile, when its operating surface is touched with his/her finger, the capacitance-type touch pad (touch panel) or the like outputs a coordinate signal corresponding to the touch position and a value corresponding to the touch area (e.g. capacitance value). At that time, the size of a portion in which the finger touches the operating surface may vary according to a difference in finger thickness or a difference in the finger's touching force (pressure) or the like, which would cause an absolute or relative difference in a range covered by the coordinates of the touch position.
For example, as shown in FIG. 10 (A) and FIG. 10 (B), assume that a user having thin fingers and a user having thick fingers drag (slide) their fingers over the operating surface of the same touch pad. As illustrated in FIG. 10 (A), when the user with thin (small) fingers drags his/her finger linearly from left and to right end on the touch pad, the horizontal touch coordinate of the finger (X coordinate) changes from a position shown by P1 to a position shown by P2. At that time, the length of dragging is indicated by a distance L1. On the other hand, when the user with thick (large) fingers drags his/her finger linearly from left end to right end on the operating surface, the X touch coordinate moves from a position shown by P3 to a position shown by P4. Here, the length of dragging is indicated by a distance L2.
Besides, a frame is provided on an outer periphery of the touch pad, and the user stops dragging near the outer circumference of the operating surface because the movement of the finger is restricted by the frame or he/she feels the frame by the finger.
As can be well understood from FIG. 10 (A) and FIG. 10 (B), a distance capable of being dragged varies depending on finger thickness, etc. (L1>L2). This is because there is a difference in size of a portion touched by the finger on the operating surface between the user with thin fingers and the user with thick fingers, as shown in FIG. 11 (A) as a cross-sectional view of FIG. 10 (A) taken at a line XIA-XIA and FIG. 11 (B) as a cross-sectional view of FIG. 10 (B) taken at a line XIB-XIB. Moreover, the size of the touch area may vary depending on not only finger thickness (size) but also an operating manner (pressure, etc.). Thus, the size of the touched portion (operable range) may be different among individual users (relative difference) and also may be different in the one and same user (absolute difference). In addition, FIG. 11 (A) and FIG. 11 (B) provide the size of the touched portion shown by the horizontal length of the touched portion as seen from the side (along the horizontal direction) for the sake of simplicity.
As apparent from FIG. 11 (A) and FIG. 11 (B), it is possible to drag (touch) the finger to a position closer to the end (edge) of the touch pad as the area of a portion touched by the finger becomes smaller. Conversely, it is hard to touch a place near the end of the touch pad as the area of a portion touched by the finger becomes larger. Therefore, in the case where the whole operating range of the touch pad is the one as shown in FIG. 12 (A), the user can operate the shaded range in FIG. 12 (B) (operable range I) if the touched portion is smaller in size, and the user can operate the shaded range in FIG. 12 (C) (operable range II) if the touched portion is larger in size, for example. That is, this causes a problem in which the operable range varies depending on user's individuality or varies according to each occasion of operation performed even by the same user.
In consequence, using the touch pad in place of the joystick controller of a game machine, for example, would produce variations in controlling the player character's moving range and moving speed due to differences in touch operation-capable range.